


Don't Forget to Bring a Towel

by a1rjayce



Category: South Park
Genre: Cuddling, I hate myself, M/M, Sex, The best ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1rjayce/pseuds/a1rjayce
Summary: Mr. Hankey remembers to bring a towel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the South Park discord server for this.

Mr. Hankey and his wife had been having issues for quite some time now, she was an alcoholic and wouldn't take care of their children. He seemed to have a sort of infatuation with those sorts of people, though, as he found himself noticing a certain towel, Towelie.  
Towelie was a father to a small child named Washcloth, but was constantly getting high, and now Towelie and Mr. Hankey found themselves in an awkward situation. They had been walking into a mens restroom, when Mr. Hankey saw him and dragged him into a stall. Towelie offered him some meth, and Mr. Hankey couldn't help but be curious. The two anthropormorphic typically inanimate objects enjoyed one another's presence, ranting and raving about their wives and children, before they stared longingly into one another's eyes.

"Howdy ho, Towelie." Mr. Hankey whispered as he took off his hat, leaning in close to the towel, "Howdy ho."

Mr. Towelie could only lean close to try and kiss him, coughing once before speaking softly against Mr. Hankey's brown face, "Don't forget to bring a towel."

Then they fucked.


End file.
